Prove It
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Yuuko asks Fai a question, and Kurogane confronts him. Bad summary. KuroFai, yaoi, lime.


A/N Yeah... i'm so sorry about everything that's going on right now... my computer is infected with **2**viruses and i'm trying my hardest to do everything on my mom's laptop with tendonitis in my right hand... plus my wisdom teeth are coming in right now so i'm just... _ugh_ for the moment. So, anyway, this story was inspired by a one of my friend's '100 Theme' challenges and I really felt like writing this. The theme was no way out.

They all fit together quite well in my head. So, once again, this is a Tsubasa fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy!

XXXXX

Fai was confused. It was simple as that, confusing.

Yuuko had called Mokona to see how Fai was doing, and requested to speak with the blonde wizard alone. That wasn't too confusing, but it was a little unusual. What confused Fai was why Yuuko had asked him to lock the door.

The blonde man sat on his bed with a sleeping Mokona in his lap. "Hello, Yuuko-san. Is there something you needed?"

"No, I don't need anything."

"Hmm?" Fai smiled and laughed slightly, "Surely there must be _something_ I can do for you."

"I am not calling for you to do something for me, I am calling because it has been brought to my attention that you need to do something for yourself."

"What do you mean? I don't need anything, i'm fine." Fai began to stroke the sleeping creature in his arms. Yuuko wasted no time telling the man what she needed, which was strange for Yuuko. The witch had a certain way of speaking; She said a lot, but told you very little about what you needed to know. A question to Yuuko is usually answered with a question that you must answer, yet she is still the one to tell you everything.

"Kurogane first brought this to my attention, but when Sakura called me with such concern for you I realized I should speak to you. She said that you always smiled, yet you always seemed so sad and lonely. She asked me how you could be so lonely when you had everyone there with you. Fai, why are you lonely?"

Yuuko always knew everything. Fai knew this, The only reason Yuuko would ask you a question was when _you_needed to think about the question. Yuuko always knew the answer to everything, even when you didn't tell her anything.

"... Of course I'm not lonely; I have no reason to be. Sakura-chan didn't need to worry!" Fai's smile faltered.

"Fai." Yuuko said, any kind of happy air disappeared when she said it. The blonde man's happy mask fell and shattered into a thousand pieces like a jigsaw puzzle that was carelessly dropped onto the floor. "There is no escaping the question," Yuuko sternly said, "I did not ask if you were lonely. I asked why you were feeling this way."

There was silence in the room, Fai was staring at the sleeping Mokona, until Yuuko spoke again. "I'll let you think about the answer for a while. Good night, Fai."

"...Goodnight, Yuuko-san."

In a moment the wall Yuuko's face had been on was empty once again, giving no evidence that anything had just been there. Fai cradled Mokona in his arms before unlocking the door. The blonde carried the creature into Sakura's room before laying her beside the sleeping princess.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He whispered, before walking out of her room and back to his own.

Fai shut his door silently behind him, now aware of how late it was. He stopped walking when he reached the middle of the room. Fai smiled unconvincingly as he turned around, "Is there something you need, Kuro-pyon?"

The brunette man stood from the spot on the wall where he was leaning before.

"Don't smile at me like that."

"Is it a crime to smile in this world?"

Fai continued to smile and Kurogane glared until the larger man walked up and slapped his large hand over the smaller's lips.

"I don't wanna see that damn fake smile right now."

"Well, Kuro-pii, what do you want to see?" Fai's voice was slightly muffled under the large hand, but Kurogane's trained ears heard every word out of his mouth.

"I want to see you. The real you; not your damn mask." He pushed Fai back until the lithe man's back hit the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kuro-wan. You always see the real me."

"No. You don't let anyone see what you really are. I don't know what happened in your past, and I don't give a rat's ass unless you plan to keep this damn mask up."

Fai's smile faltered and Kurogane removed his hand from the blonde's lips. The two stood in silence, Fai continued to smile and Kurogane glared back. The brunette kept the wizard pressed against the wall. "Kuro-puu, i have to go to the bathroom, would you mind leaving?"

"I'm not leaving until you stop smiling."

Fai kept smiling, and it pissed Kurogane off that he would challange the ninja so openly. The room returned to the uncomfortable silence until the larger man slammed his fist into the wall next to the mage's head. Fai's smile fell and his eyes opened wide when he heard the wall crack. Kurogane turned and began to leave, satisfied that the mask was gone, but the blonde reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Why..." Fai began. He stared at the floor, his golden hair fell and covered his beautiful blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"Why do you care so much about what I do?!" Fai yelled, in an uncharacteristic moment of anger. It shocked Kurogane into silence and Fai seemed surprised as well. Once again, there was silence until the ninja broke it.

"Because..."

Fai stared at the larger man with wide blue eyes and backed against the wall. The brunette walked and stood directly in front of the wizard, placing his arms on either side of the blonde head.

"Because... I love you."

It was quiet one again, both men stood still, extremely close to one another. Kurogane's eye were hard as he looked into Fai's wide blue ones. The blonde's lips were parted slightly, and he seemed as if he was trying to speak.

"Don't... don't tell me that..."

"... Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to prove it," Fai said, resting one of his cool hands on Kurogane's warm cheek, his other hand was curled into the ninja's shirt. Kurogane slid one large hand down the wall and held Fai's hip as he leaned even closer to the wizard's face. The blonde's eyes slid closed and his heart thudded in his chest; he slid his hand from Kurogane's cheek and to his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

The brunette softly brushed his lips agains Fai's, before pulling away slightly and watching a blush appear on the blonde's face. He leaned in again and kissed him more firmly, unsure of how Fai would react to this. The mage, however, slid his hands around the larger man's neck and pulled him closer. Kurogane slid his tongue between Fai's soft lips and pressed him more firmly against the wall. A soft moan sounded from the smaller man's lips and he threaded his slim fingers into Kurogane's black hair.

Things began to get heated, and neither was sure when it happened, but Kurogane was over Fai on the slim man's bed, his lips nipping and sucking on his pale throat. Gasps, moans and groans were escaping Fai's lips and his hands were tightly gripping the larger man's shoulders. Kurogane leaned back and looked into the heavy lidded blue eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Fai.

Fai smiled and pulled the ninja back before whispering into his ear, "I told you to prove that you loved me, didn't I?" The black haired man smirked before kissing those soft lips again.

XXXXX

A/N Ack...i got really close to writing a lemon here but... i just can't!! I'm too young to write one, but i actually reaaaaallllyyyy want to... I have a problem with indecision when it comes to my yaoi oneshots. I'm thinking I might write a second chapter... review and tell me what you think, especially since I was testing my ablility to write something less humorus and more possible to happen in the actual story. This probably won't become canon, but hey, a fangirl can dream, con't she?


End file.
